Goddess RockinRoll
by NarakusMaiden
Summary: Darlocc.Darks a singer(ture light so on)A girl runs into him one day and starts to really fell in love even though hes a ladys man.whats this. Isis? her name.Dark is still a thief and will he still her heart,she plays the piano,man she truely a goddess


Goddess Rock

Hiya. ppls. hope you like. Me and krad have been working on this for weeks. Don't worry Krad lovers, he's in this fic. If you want Krad/Daisuke pairing post to tell me!!.

Chapter 1: Meeting

Dark walked down the hallway to the recording studio, with one hand in his pocket and the other running though his unique purple hair. It had been another long day of signing autographs to his fan girls. Dark shivered. Men were even after him. Well who could resist him? A red blur moved a crossed his visions then collided with him.

"Uh… hi Dark!"

Looking down at the boy who was hugging him to death, he grinned.

"Daisuke, my favorite cousin."

"But Dark I'm your only cousin."

"I know so come here you little rascal."

Smirking evilly, Dark grabbed him around the neck and gave him a noogy.

"Dark stop it…please. You're messing up my hair. Daisuke cried innocently.

Dark chuckled but released him.

Daisuke turn to him, a confused look on his face.

"I was supposed to tell you something……uh I can't remember.

Dark brought his hand to his head and shook it.

"Daisuke what I'm I going to do with you?"

"Hehe…what a big help I am," he said with a blush.

"Don't worry about it. I bet it was about my recording session…right?"

(Pause)

"O ya. It was. There was a change in studio room, its 1093 now.

"Thanks. I'll Catch you later cous."

"Ya Dark see you later." Daisuke said skipping off around the corner.

"What am I going to do with that kid."

Shrugging he made he's way to the stairwell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growling in frustration Isis cursed.

"Why do they always make me come early to deliver music and notes everywhere…oh wait I know… because they don't want to do it… so they make me do it!"

Sighing turned the corner to the stair well. It happen so fast she didn't really gather "how" it happen. She'd toke a few more steps when her body crushed against another body. Filling herself fall and watching the papers go every, she closed her eyes for the impact. But oddly enough it didn't come. A warm embrace wrapped around her. Opening her eyes to view her saver and groaned it was no other then Dark mousy (is that how you spell it) and he didn't look too pleased.

(She fell and he grabbed her around the waist and Dark landed on bottom)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark raised a smooth eyebrow at the blonde headed beauty atop of him. She had mumbled something about being fired then with silent, sure he wasn't too happy to be run into and be on the bottom but, he glanced around at the scattered mess of papers, she had a lot blocking her view. Both got there feet, with Darks help, and he noticed how lively her eyes where, they had watery like motion. They where the brightest blue he had ever seen, It reminded him of his unusual dark purple eyes.

Then he saw her frown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is he looking at!" Isis thought.

She knew from other people and magazines the he was a ladies man, but did he really have to check her out. She'd admit she was pretty with her long blonde hair and blue eyes but surely not that pretty. His eyes started to roam and her anger let loose.

"You jerk, am I some kind of toy being view for your pleasure!!" she snapped.

He's face had shock written all over it. Her eyes went wide.

"Ohmegod!!. I can't believe I just fumed at him."

Quickly she down finding the floor very interesting, but a hand firmly griped her chin and forced her to look into the eyes of Dark. "Well at lest he doesn't look mad." but they held something that nobody has ever seen before.

"What's your name," he said softly almost making her pee her pants, "tell me and I'll assist you in your task of picking up your paper."

She was to scared to talk to even breath but she mange to stuttered, " I…Isis."

"Isis? As in the beautiful winged goddess who represented visible, birth, growth, development and vigour. Having wings, she was a wind goddess. The kite was sacred to her, and she could transform herself into this bird at will. She brought the heavenly scent with her through the land, leaving lingering scenes of spices and flowers her wake. She brought fresh air with her into the underworld when she gave food to the dead. She represented both the life-giving spring winds of Egypt and the morning winds that hailed the arrival of the sun each day." He said smoothly, "there's more but I'm a little rusty on the Egyptians, but it's a pleasure to meet you." He then kissed her hand.

She was speechless. He just did something no other man has ever done. Completed on her name. Most just look at her strangely and walk away.

"I better say something." she thought.

"I didn't know half that stuff," that was dull, she thought. But it was true.

Tapping her on the nose he said, "Study more in history my little Muse."

She could help but giggle.

Smiling a charming smile he began to pick up the papers on the floor.

"Were are you headed I mean I could at least help."

Isis sighed. "All over the building."

Dark whistled.

Now having all the papers, half with dark, and the other half with herself she paused.

"Well… were First my Muse."

"Ummmm, room 1093 and must you call me that?"

"Yes and that's that room I'm going to record in." he said taking off up the stairs. Before she could say anything.

"Aaaaa… Dark wait."

"Hurry up women" Dark yelled at the top of the first flight of the stairs.

Isis smiled, "Ever though we just meet I feel different some how and I hop we can be friends, But he's still a cocky perverted jerk." She thought trying to catch up with Dark.

Muse: beautiful goddess.

hehe. hope you like. Kraddy-poo and me are writing the 2nd chapter!!

Comment!!!


End file.
